


An Ending That Fits

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Illustrated, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a setup right out of a paperback romance; the kind Clark's mom used to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending That Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



Clark was teetering on the edge of worried enough to _listen_ when he heard stomping outside his apartment door followed by an irritable rap. Milliseconds later, he flung open the door, ready to tease Lex about forgetting the keys they'd exchanged last month at Christmas. His wide smile immediately shifted to concern at the sight of a blue-tinged, snow-dappled Lex, who barely managed a smile as he walked past Clark, muttering, "Sorry I'm late."

"You look frozen! You really should wear a hat on days like this, Lex." Clark shook his head as he unbuttoned Lex's overcoat and helped him slip out of it. "Mom always says you lose a lot of heat through…."

Lex grimaced as he toed off his slush-stained loafers and nudged them onto the mat next to the door. "I know, I know. I just didn't expect the limo to get caught in a traffic jam so that I'd have to walk the last three blocks on an unplowed sidewalk." He shuddered and scrubbed his hands on his upper arms. "Brrrr. Of course, if you'd agreed to come over to my nice, warm penthouse tonight - the one with the cozy fireplace - instead of forcing me to slum it in your _freezing_ fifth floor walkup where anyone can simply walk through the front door…."

"As if I have to worry about someone breaking in to steal my valuable possessions." Clark rolled his eyes as he followed Lex into the sitting side of the living room slash kitchen area, snagging two mugs from the counter along the way. "Hot cocoa?" He sipped from his and frowned then added a quick blast of heat vision to both before handing one over.

Lex accepted the lightly steaming offering with a sigh. "After the week I've had, two fingers of Bunnahabhain from my bar would be better."

"Sorry. Hey, at least it has those little marshmallows you like." Settling down in one corner of his well-worn couch - one leg up, one leg down - Clark waved the hand that wasn't balancing a mug. "C'mere, grumpy. I'll share my specially-handcrafted-by-my-mom-and-guaranteed-to-warm-the-cockles-of-your-frozen-whatevers quilt."

Sipping his cocoa, moving slowly, as though he still didn't quite believe he had permission to do something as ordinary as snuggling, Lex tucked himself in the vee of Clark's legs and relaxed back against Clark's chest. Holding his mug out of the way while Clark arranged the quick-toasted folds of cotton patchwork over them, Lex squirmed a little, tucking his head into the nook of Clark's shoulder, murmuring with what sounded like a very un-Luthor-like contentment. "Mmmm, you're right. My whatevers are on their way to warm."

"Good, because your whatevers are very important to me." Clark smiled and pressed a kiss to Lex's temple.

Lex snorted and sat up, dislodging the quilt. "This is rapidly sliding into sappy territory, isn't it? And I've had enough of this, thanks." Lex took another sip then handed the mug to Clark to set on the small table next to the couch.

"Sappy?" Clark protested after finishing his cocoa with a gulp and disposing of his mug. He reached out and tugged Lex and the quilt back into position. "And here I was, nice and content, thinking how it was kind of like one of my old fantasies come true."

Twisting a little in Clark's arms, Lex peered up at Clark, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. "A fantasy? Tell me about it." When Clark started to shake his head, feeling his cheeks heat a little in embarrassment, Lex's voice softened with no hint of teasing in it. "Please?"

Unable to resist, Clark sighed in resignation. "Okay, as long as you don't laugh…too much." Lex nodded, chuckling at the exaggerated flinch when Lex's hand slipped under Clark's sweatshirt. "Maybe it'll help warm up those blocks of ice at the end of your arms."

"Like you really felt that." Lex smiled, his cheek rubbing against Clark's chest as he settled down to listen, "Okay, spill."

Clark narrowly resisted saying something about just how much he felt every time Lex touched him, focusing instead on the topic at hand. "Well, it would start out on a night like this; cold and snowy. Mom and Dad wouldn't be around -at a Grange meeting or something - and I'd be working in the barn on some project, sort of like those birdhouses I built for everyone that one Christmas."

"I remember. Mine was a model of the manor house."

"And Chloe got the Daily Planet and Lana got The Talon." Clark winced when Lex's muscles tightened, sorry he'd brought up a sore subject from the past. "Anyway, you'd walk in all snow-covered and cold because your car stalled on the road and I'd take you up to the loft where it was warmer. You'd take off your coat and I’d offer you hot cocoa."

Lex huffed. "And I'd ignore how there wasn't any logical way you could have made me hot cocoa without a thermos, microwave, or hotplate in the loft."

"Yes, well." Clark repressed a squirm of embarrassment and continued. "You'd sit on the couch and I'd cover you with a blanket, but you'd still be cold, so I'd offer to share my body heat and you'd say, 'Okay,' and we'd…um…cuddle."

"Cuddle."

"Yeah."

"That's it?"

"Well, sometimes we'd sort of accidentally kiss."

Lex's head shifted so he was looking up at Clark, his eyebrows raised in apparent disbelief. "Our lips would just accidentally…."

"You said you wouldn't laugh." Clark frowned down at the smirk Lex obviously couldn't resist. "I was fifteen and it wasn't like I was experienced or anything. My parents were kind of strict when it came to watching stuff on TV and the movies and my mom's Regency romances usually ended just after the kissing started."

"I guess I can understand that." Lex stretched up, his lips and voice soft against Clark's jaw, in what Clark considered an apology. "I remember listening to Pamela read to my mom and there was a lot of the old fade-to black going on." Warmed fingers stroked along Clark's rib, sweet and soothing. "Any others you'd like to share?"

Clark shrugged and squeezed a little, mollified by Lex's easy acceptance. "Well, my dad's choices in reading material weren't any better for fantasizing, and then I spent that summer in Metropolis. Let's just say 'ride 'em cowboy' took on a whole new meaning the next time I picked up a western."

The reply to that confession was a soft, "Yippe-kay-yay," and Clark grinned as he realized Lex was falling asleep. He lowered his voice to confess, "Of course, there was the whole protecting the prince in the castle from danger plotline I had going for a few years. I'd rescue you from your evil father and be rewarded with your hand in marriage or we'd go off adventuring together."

)

"Mmmmm." Lex was limp in relaxation against Clark, his hand still.

"Then, even when things got bad between us, I always hoped it would get better. Trying to keep my secrets from you was like living in one of Chloe's mystery novels with you as the relentless detective. I'm just glad you didn't turn me in when I finally came clean."

Lex's soft breathing was the only response. Clark smiled and held him a little tighter. Later, he'd wake Lex up and make him eat some dinner before dragging him into the bedroom to try out a few of Clark's more explicit fantasies but, until then, it was time for Clark to close his eyes and let the world fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clexmas 2011.
> 
> Title from 'Someday' by Nickelback (Danny Tate/Steven L. Plunkett).
> 
>  _Now the story's played out like this  
>  Just like a paperback novel  
> Let's rewrite an ending that fits_


End file.
